Vampire Of My Dreams
by Akylina11
Summary: Dreams are something everyone experiences. They are what take us away from reality and into a land where there are no worries to reach you. Differently said for a loner vampire. Subaru Sakamaki has been living a repetitive dream for some time already but when one night his dream changes completely; so does he. "She's not real!" Then why is she scared of him?
1. Dreams

_**Dreams;**_ _ **a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep**_

Subaru sits in the limo with his brothers as he watched the forest around them on the outside rush past the limo as they made their way home from night school. The sun was soon to come over the horizon as the limo drove through the barred gates of the mansion residence. Filing out of the vehicle, none of the brothers said a word to each other as they disappeared to wherever they usually would go before the sun has risen. Subaru doesn't mimic his brothers as he walks up the stairway with his hands in his pants pockets and eyes lowered to the ground. He doesn't miss a step as he walks down the hallway towards his room in complete silence. His heeled boots barely making a sound on the carpet of the home. Finally turning the handle of his door, he enters his room quietly before looking out of the window to see the sun's rays beginning to emerge from the earth's end. Squinting slightly from its brightness, Subaru makes his way toward the coffin he sleeps in and opens the hatch. Climbing into the coffin, he lies down into the cushioned bottom and closed the door of the coffin; surrounding himself with darkness. Being the lone vampire he is, he could care less of the dark. It doesn't scare him one bit. But he only watched the darkness for a few minutes before his eyelids shut him blind and he teleports to the place he highly desires to stay during his time in this physical darkness.

Like every dream, Subaru walked around down a dark sidewalk that led down an empty street with no humans or vehicles in sight. He let's a smirk form on his lips as he continued to walk down the sidewalk till he turned into an alley that seemed to lead to nowhere. But in that nowhere, Subaru pulls open a heavy iron door and enters a room lighted only by a dark crimson bulb that made everything seem like it was covered in blood. He walks in without hesitation and walks down the hallway like it was the thousandth time he has walks down this exact path. At the end of the hall was another door that entered into the crimson room. And in the middle of the room sat a girl. A mortal. His dream. The exact replica of every dream but a different wake up call at the end of every one.

" _Wake up."_ Subaru says roughly to the girl as she sat in a chair with cuffs around her wrists and attached to the arms of the chairs.

" _Subaru!"_ The girl calls out in surprise before trying to get out of the cuffs only to find that he hasn't unlocked them yet.

" _You're not getting out that easily."_ He tells her as he grabs her blood stained hair and pulls her head back roughly, exposing her neck to him. " _And I thought I wanted you to call me master."_

Sinking his teeth into the mortals neck, he drinks her dreamily blood as she struggled under him.

" _More… master…"_ She moans, but Subaru knew that she was lying.

His smirk grew as he bit her in multiple places on her neck before lowering himself down to the girl's waist. She wore a black push up bra that was the only thing that covered her from being completely naked to the vampire. He licks the skin before sinking his fangs into her roughly, causing her to scream out. He watched her hands clench as she attempted to pull up from the cuffs before giving up and taking a hold of the arms of the chair. He ran his hand up the girl's leg and up to her ripped jean shorts that had blood soaked in them. He felt the girl shudder under his touch. Lowering himself to her thighs, he pushes up her knee and once again sinks his teeth into her.

" _Master, please…"_ The girl continues to plead to Subaru as she felt weak from the loss of blood.

" _Want more huh?"_ He growls as he bites her hard again.

" _Ah! Subaru! I love you!"_ She shout out quickly making Subaru freeze.

"Ah! Ow!" Subaru wakes in a start in his dark coffin and attempts to sit up until he hit his head on the top of the coffin. Yet it was also cushioned, it still hurt like hell to him.

Resting on his elbow, Subaru attempted to remember what happened in his dream. The girl. She said something to him. His heart has a tug in it as he saw her pained face. Which he would usually enjoy to see. But this wasn't like any other time. It scared him when he remembered her face. Her biting her lip from moaning or screaming. Her shutting her eyes tightly closed to not look him in the eye when he made her. Her shuddering skin under his touch. But what he was truly afraid of now was the irresistible smell of cinnamon surrounding him.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru sat on the window bench of a room that gave him a beautiful view of the moon. Only half full. He was ready to go to night school, yet they had a few more hours till needing to leave.

He couldn't get the girl out of his mind. He doesn't understand why he's mentally making a big deal out of this dream. She wasn't real. He made her up. He wanted to create a place where he can get away from reality. But now, he doesn't know if he wants to go back to that place. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he attempts to go back to his desired place to see something different. And he did. The room wasn't red anymore; but a deep color of azure. And instead of the girl seated and cuffed in a chair, she lied on a messy bed with bruises and bites all over her body.

" _Subaru. Your back."_ She spoke calmly to him as she moved to the foot of the bed and began to remove his clothing. Yet his consciousness was screaming at him to kill her, his dream self watched her with a lust filled sensation prickling inside of him.

He ran his hand through her hair as he watched her begin to push his shirt off of him. Once shirtless, Subaru grabs her and throws her onto the bed before he climbs on above her. And to Subaru's dilemma, she let's out a little giggle as she enjoys being pushed around. Lowering himself, Subaru ran his tongue down the side of her neck all the way down to her collarbone before he bit her near her breast. She let out a moan and ran her delicate fingers through his albino mane as he continued to suck her blood. His hands traveled else where as his lips continue on her breast. Lowering themselves to the females paradise, he doesn't hesitate to stick a finger into the girl's sex to pleasure her the way his dream self loved to see before fully taking her to heaven.

" _Ohh! Subaru!"_ He curls his digits in her causing the girl to call out his name in bliss.

" _Call as loud as you want. Scream my name out."_ Subaru calmly states as he left hickey after hickey on her chest causing red and purple marks to show up as love bruises.

" _Subaru! Subaru!"_ She shouted out his name so loud his consciousness finally woke up in a start.

"Subaru." A third party enters the room and wakes Subaru up from his dreams before he notices that it was his big brother's voice. "Reiji is waiting." Shuu lamely tells his brother as he watched him with a curious stare.

Leaning forward with a sigh, he gets off of the bench and follows his brother down to the limo to go to night school.

"What was that about?" Shuu asks his albino brother.

"What?"

"Your dream."

Subaru flinches at the thought and doesn't say anything as they continued to walk down the stairs in silence.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru wandered through the hallway towards his classroom as everyone went their separate ways. His hands in his pockets once again, he walks in a steady pace and relaxed posture as some girls walk past him. He doesn't really know anyone besides for a few names in a few of his classes. The bell to start class rang and he was still halfway to his first period. As he continues to stroll down the hall, a familiar scent drifted up his nose and he stops dead in his tracks. Looking back, he attempts to find anyone behind him only to find that the hallway was empty and dead silent. Looking around once more in curiosity, he begins to walk down the hallway again before getting to his class just a few minutes late. Sitting in the back, his thoughts wandered about the dreams and the familiar scent he sensed in the hallway earlier.

Something wasn't adding up to him.


	2. Crimson

Subaru sat on the roof of the school during third period. Science not being his favorite subject, he skips most of the time. But Subaru's mind was still running through his dreams and the smell of the cinnamon in the hallway. There is no way there was just a random aroma of cinnamon in the middle of the freshman hallway. He either had to pass someone or someone was around him during the time. But there is no way someone who smelt like cinnamon passed him and there was no one around him at that time.

This was too confusing for him!

"You look like you're trying to kill someone from afar." Subaru looks back and finds his big brother leaning against a wall, looking at him from behind.

Subaru must have been so distracted that he didn't even sense his brother behind him.

The albino let out a sigh before looking up at the moon again. Shuu doesn't go any further and sits down next to his baby brother; also admiring the moon.

"Why are you dreaming of her?" Shuu suddenly asks.

"I don't worry about being filthy in a dream like I am in reality." Subaru responds to his brother, bluntly.

"But from what I saw, it looks more then that."

He sighs. "I created this scenario that completely went off course."

"Human." Shuu glances at his brother and witnesses him flinching.

"A very strange human girl." He tells him with a crack in his voice.

"Hm." The big brother looks down to the solid ground over the edge of the roof before speaking again. "She grew feelings for you then?"

"Tch! What do you know?" Subaru grumbles to him.

"I don't need to know anything to know that something is bothering you." Shuu stood up from the seat next to his brother and walks back into the school.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

"Subaru!" Subaru halts in the middle of the hallway as school ends and clicks his tongue at the annoying voice behind him.

"What do you want?" He asks without looking back.

Kou's face suddenly appears in front of him with his stupid grin. "I was wondering if you have seen the little masochistic kitten around."

"Tch. You guys have her, I don't need to keep my eyes on her if she isn't our anymore." Subaru isn't gonna lie to himself. He misses drinking Yui's blood but he hasn't thought about it since the last time he saw her on the roof.

Kou stared at Subaru for a minute before taking a step back and turning around on his toes.

"I can tell how much you miss her!" He calls from the end of the hallway before disappearing.

Subaru grew angry at his words before clenching his fists and planting them into the row of lockers next to him. A deep dent formed in the center and things from students lockers were falling out.

"Hey Subaru." Ayato appears behind Subaru with Laito leaning on the other side of the hallway against the lockers. "Reiji is waiting up for us."

"The school would not like the look of this." Laito says with a sigh, but a small grin carved his lips as he stared at the destruction across the hall.

"Like I even give a damn about that." He mutters as he begins to walk out of the hallway with the twins trailing behind him.

Subaru stuck his hands into his pockets as the three vampires made their way towards the limo. They weren't too far from the door until the aroma hit Subaru again and abruptly halted in the middle of the hallway. Taking his focus off of everything, Subaru looked around the hallway until his sights caught a glimpse of a crimson haired student turning the corner.

"Hey Subaru. You alright?" He doesn't answer Laito as he quickly teleport to the hallway she turned in and searched the area to find it empty.

"What the hell?!" The aroma of cinnamon was still lingering in the air but no signs of the girl were seen.

"Hey Subaru," Ayato calls his younger brother's name again and watches him in curiosity.

"Are you okay?" Raito finishes.

"You guys didn't see that?" Subaru asks as he continues to frantically search the hall.

"Um," The twins looks at each other in suspicion. "See what?"

"There was a girl. Red hair. She smells like cinnamon." Subaru quickly explains before looking back at them and frowning. Their faces showed signs of complete confusion as he spoke to them quickly about something that they didn't witness. "You know what, screw it."

Subaru gives up on them before walking past them briskly with a sour face. Raito and Ayato follow once again back to the vehicle as they tried to comprehend what was going on with the albino. As they sat in the limo with the other brothers, Subaru looks out the window he usually looks out and held onto the memory of the crimson hair in his mind.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

"Subaru," As the brother's made it home, the triplets and Shuu all disappeared without even getting out of the vehicle first, and the only two who were left were Subaru and Reiji. Reiji being the first to speak in the silence. "Are you feeling alright?"

Yet he asks, Subaru knew he didn't care.

"Why do you ask?" Subaru replies bluntly.

"Your behavior has been rather unusual for an introvert like yourself." Subaru clicks his tongue before stepping out of the limo. Reiji watches his little brother disappear before sighing to himself. "It's a human."


	3. Screams

Subaru walks through the school hallway in a complete daze. Since seeing the crimson haired student in the hall, Subaru hasn't been on earth like he usually is. He doesn't sense anyone around him and he hasn't fed. He had no appetite. There is no way he would have one after having that dream last night.

Subaru woke up on the bed in the azure room with his hands tied above him and a gag with a rubber ball that kept his mouth wide open. He felt his saliva dripping from the corner of his lips and also some tears from the corner of his eyes. Subaru looks down at himself and he sees himself with nothing but his underwear on. He felt himself blush with a shiver going down the back of his spine.

" _You're up."_ He heard a female voice enter the room and sees the crimson haired girl walk in with nothing but her lacy bra and thong.

Subaru grew hot at just the looks of her almost naked body and he felt his friend begin to grow hard. He was completely vulnerable to her at the moment. She curves a small smirk on her lips as she neared the vampire on the bed and hovered above his pale body.

" _Aw. Does someone need some help with that?"_ His dream self doesn't move a muscle as the girl moves down his body towards erection. And she did it slow enough that it irritated the living hell out of Subaru, causing him to say some muffled words to her. " _You're so impatient."_ She comments as she glides her fingers over his tent in his underwear.

"Subaru-kun." Subaru's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice made its way into his ears.

Subaru looks up in surprise and immediately saw Yui with a curious look on her face.

"Subaru-kun, are you alright?" Yui asks. Subaru didn't want to tell her about anything that was going on but she might know who she is.

"Yui," Subaru walks up to Yui and takes her hand in his and brings it up to his lips. Taking a bite of her wrist, he hears Yui let out a pained gasp but does resist him.

Subaru took several gulps of her blood before letting go of her. He felt completely hollow as he drank Yui's blood. It wasn't as desirable as it was when he first tried her blood. He lets out a sigh of despair before letting go of Yui's arm and leaning against the wall next to them.

"Subaru-kun, you didn't drink much." Yui says in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Yui, do you know anyone with red hair?" Subaru asks out of the blue.

"Ayato has red hair."

"I mean a girl."

She thinks before answering.

"There is a freshman here who just transferred. She has dark red hair."

"Take me to her." Yui looks at Subaru in surprise as he requests. She knows that he has a problem with woman, so it shocked her that he wanted to see her. "Please."

"She hangs out in the kitchen around this time." Yui explains as she begins to lead the way towards the kitchen.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Yui and Subaru make it to the kitchen and the whole way there Subaru had cold feet and sweaty hands as he kept thinking that he was gonna see this girl in his dream. If, it is her.

"Why do you want to meet this girl, Subaru-kun?" Yui asks before entering the kitchen.

"She was in my dream." He answers before walking into the room.

A strong sense of cinnamon hit Subaru's nose as he enters the room and he notices the girl with crimson hair standing at the table, chopping some vegetables for the bowl of salad in front of her. She was in her own world as she hummed to herself, not noticing the two walking into the room.

"Hello Sada." Yui greets the girl, making Subaru look at her curiously.

"Oh! Hello," Before the girl finished her greeting, her eyes caught the albinos features and she gasps in fear.

In panic, Sada attempts to back away before she drops the knife and knocks the glass bowl off the table, causing it to shatter all over the ground. She trips over herself and falls on her rear. Her palm slides over the knife and causes a deep gash to appear. As she attempts to scatter away from him, her feet and hands drag through the shattered glass and cut her; leaving blood drops and smears all over the ground.

The familiar smell of blood and spice crept up to Subaru as he watches her panic and shake in fear. He covers his mouth with his hand as his eyes met Sada's. And he can tell from how they glistened, she was overrun with adrenaline and fear. She breaks the contact by shutting her eyes and covering her face with her bloodied hand.

Subaru felt sick to his stomach suddenly and quickly decides to leave the scene. He disappears in thin air as Yui ran up to the scared girl and calls to Subaru to help her. But looking back, she finds that he has left her alone with Sada; who began to uncontrollably sob in fear.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru appears on the school's roof after disappearing from the horror he witnessed. He was completely shaken from the blood all over the girl; she looks like the girl from his dream.

" _She can't be real…"_ He told himself. " _She's not."_

He clenches to the back of his head with his hands and falls to his knees.

" _SHE'S NOT REAL!"_

Subaru felt something in him snap. He clenches his jaw and tightens his fists before letting everything out. He screams. He screams so loud that it echoed in the forests around him. He screams so loud that he has almost lost his voice. He screams so loud that within seconds, all of his older brothers appear around him with a confused expression on each of their faces.

The triplets look at their albino brother with a worried expression as they saw him crumpled on the ground. Reiji even stares at his little brother with some slight understanding as he saw him sitting there in pain. Shuu finally kneeled in front of his brother and places a hand on his shoulder. Subaru looks up to him before tears finally fell from the corners of his narrow eyes.

"She can't be real." Laito and Ayato look at each other in curiosity. Laito mouths "Christa" to him, but Ayato could only shrug his shoulders as he looks back at the pained vampire.

"Subaru," Shuu only says his name before Subaru rests his forehead on his brother's shoulder and begins to quietly sob in fear.

"He wouldn't be able to remain here for the rest of the evening. We may as well leave for the night." Reiji announces as he watches his little brother continue to weep on Shuu's shoulder.

Shuu looks up to his little brother and nods in silence.

"What's wrong with him?" Kanato asks.

"That is none of your worry."


	4. Thought

Shuu sat in the middle of a hallway in the school before Reiji appointed the vampires to make their way towards the limo way before school even ended. He's waiting in a particular spot in the school; knowing he will run into a specific someone.

"Shuu-kun!" Shuu opens his eyes and glances down the hall to see Yui walking over with Sada in her embrace. She calls out his name in surprise as she spots him on the ground.

Shuu doesn't say anything as he looks past the blond and up at the crimson haired freshman. He observes her body and notices the bandages on her hands.

"How did you do it?" Shuu asks out of the blue.

"What?" Sada asks in confusion as she constantly rubs her bandages hands.

"How are you taking over his dreams?" She let out a little gasp as she hears the dream.

"But, he's the one who has been taking over my dreams." Shuu averts his gaze and looks into space before standing up from the ground and walking towards the two girls. Standing in front of them, he looks down at Sada and quietly remarks,

"Vampires don't come in dreams, we create nightmares."

Then he suddenly disappears from in front of the two girls. Yui could only look around her, searching for the vampire, while Sada stood; shaking in complete fear as the nightmares began to flood in her memory. She drops to the ground on her knees and hugged herself before she began to let out some sobs again.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dream ~*~*~**_

Subaru sat in his room as he watches the sun come up the horizon. He sat with one knee cuddling his chest and rests his chin on the kneecap. He hasn't changed from his school uniform because he hasn't been able to think straight. The albino was shaken with the permanent sight of the crimson haired student covered in blood. He felt so sick to his stomach that the mention of blood made him want to throw up.

How can a monster like him; a hungry blood drinker, be so afraid of the sight, smell, and mention of blood at that moment?

"Subaru," Subaru doesn't do anything as his brother's voice suddenly comes from the entrance of the room.

Shuu walks up next to the albino and looks down at him with a blank expression. Walking over to the coffin, Shuu sat on the top of it and stares at his brother until Subaru finally looks up and met his blue eyes.

"You're hunting her." He exclaims to him.

Subaru's eyes widen. "What? I'm hunting her?! Me?!" He snaps.

"Subaru, she has nightmares of you. Stealing her blood. _Eating_ her alive." Shuu explains. "You aren't the only one hunted."

Subaru doesn't say anything as he looks at his brother in disbelief.

"Go ahead. Ask her yourself."

"Tch. We're scared of each other; so what?"

"That's what I would like to understand." Out of the blue, Reiji appears next to Subaru and looks out of the window; watching the sun begin to rise.

"What do you want from me than?"

"I need you to go to sleep again." Subaru shakes his head.

"Not after what I just went through." Subaru looks up at Reiji and caught his eye. Frowning, he stood up from the armchair and walks towards the door without any other words.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru sat in a cushioned arm chair in Reiji's studies and waits for him to do whatever he needs to do. Shuu leaned against the shelves of book and watches his brother with a firm stare and seeing if he has any reaction to what he was suppose to be thinking of.

"Drink this." Reiji holds out a cup of tea in front of the snow haired vampire and demands.

Subaru looks at him with suspicion; knowing that he tampered with it, and slowly took the cup of tea off of its little coaster. Taking in the scent of the Earl tea, he smelt some chemical mix and grimaced at its scent. Tilting his head back, he drowns the tea in a second and set down the cup again. Reiji then walks away and set the cup on the table. Walking back to his armchair, he sat across from Subaru and locks his fingers together as he took note of his every move.

Subaru suddenly felt jaded after drowning down the tea and rested his head back. Before long, he was in a deep state of sleep. Subaru opens his eyes and looks around the crimson room to find it empty. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he walks towards the door to exit the room and walk into the hallway. But that wasn't what happened. Instead of a hallway, the door lead to another room that was lighted azure with a queen sized bed in the center of the room. And on the bed slept the girl; who he found out the name of, Sada. Before he knew what he was doing, he was hovering above her with a hand on her cheek.

" _Sada,"_ Sada's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looks up to Subaru.

" _Subaru,"_ She calls out his name in a sheepish voice and places her hand on his. " _You're still not tired?"_ Subaru only thought of the worst when he heard her speak.

" _In no way will I ever get tired of you."_ He replies as he slides his lips down the side of her neck and bit down on her hard, causing her to moan out in pain.

" _Subaru!"_

"Ah!" Subaru quickly sat up and felt a cold sweat go down his back. He looks down at his feet and runs his hands through his hair; which felt slightly damp to him.

"And these dreams happen frequently?" Reiji asks.

"How long was I asleep?" Subaru asks as he looks up to his big brothers.

"To your surprise, a few moments." The snow haired vampire's eyes widen and he looks out the window to see that nothing outside changed and the sun was in the same exact place.

"But,"

"Go. Try getting some real sleep." Subaru looks back and nods to his brother before disappearing from the study.

"He won't be able to get any sleep." Shuu says to his brother as they sat in silence for a minute.

"I understand." Reiji replies shortly before standing from the armchair and heading up to the shelves stacked with books.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru heats up a bath in his private bathroom and strips his clothing in an instant. Sinking into the steaming water, he felt all the tense muscles in him suddenly relax and he leans against the end of it. Leaning his head back and looking at the ceiling, he begins to wonder to himself,

"What does she dream about me?"

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

" _Please! Please stop!"_ She continues to scream in between cries as she was whipped on her lower back.

" _Why stop?"_ The man asks. " _We're having so much fun."_ He smirks before whipping Sada's buttcheek, causing it to swell red.

" _That hurts!"_ She shouts.

Suddenly, she felt the man's weight sink the mattress around her and him breath against her neck. Chills shivered down her spine as his cold flesh was put up against hers from behind and she felt something hard poke her.

" _The better the pleasure."_ He replies before roughly thrusting in Sada from behind.

Sada could only let out a cry of pain as her tight ass and small body took in such a large size. She felt her insides tear in her as he continued to thrust in her roughly. And yet as her hands were tied to face the mattress, the man still turned half of her body to be able to fuck her from the side. Her arms were crossed and Sada felt very uncomfortable in the position. She looks up and met the eyes of the snowed haired vampire with blood lust filled crimson orbs, and choked at the sight of him. Yet this man is very handsome, he holds great secrets and bloodshed underneath his disguise.

" _Please stop Subaru!"_

"Ah!" Sada suddenly wakes up in a start in her room and saw that the comforter was on the ground because of the tossing and turning.

Sighing to herself, she got off the bed and remade her comforter on the bed before walking into the kitchen and seeing if she has any ice cream. And lucky enough, she found some nice coconut milk ice cream. Eating it with a fork in the kitchen, a sudden thought pops into her head;

"What does he dream about me?"


	5. Bandages

Sada walks through the park near her apartment as the afternoon sun shined through the leaves of the trees above her. Holding onto the long strap of her shoulder purse, she skips in a little dance as she felt the grass through her toes. She decided to walk out barefoot because of the warm weather that day. She wore a cream colored summer dress that had a wide, frilly strap just below the shoulders and the length of it ending just below her knees. Her crimson hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, exposing her pale skin.

The girl was in her own little world before she makes a complete halt in front of a park bench. The bench though was occupied by a dirty blond man who took up the entire length with his body. Sada tilts her head in curiosity as she stares at the man for a period of time, before his voice was finally heard.

"If you want to sit, just ask." The vampire says bluntly.

"Ah, um, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake." Sada stammeres.

Shuu let out a sigh before sitting up and moving over to one side, giving some room for the lower classman.

"Thank you."

Sada sat down next to the vampire and looks up to him to see that he once again shut his eyes and leaned his head back. She was able to hear the piano music playing through his earbuds because it was quiet between them and she tilts her head to side again. Her staring began to annoy Shuu as he felt her eyes on him, but what interested him was that she knew he was a vampire and that she wasn't freaking out around him. He pictured his little brother freaking out after having that dream Reiji forced him to have just this morning. As Shuu continues to think about it, a sudden crunch scatters his thoughts and he looks back at Sada and see her eating a bag of peas. She looks up at him as she held the pea between her lips.

"You're very noisy." Shuu tells her.

Sada doesn't reply as she munches on the pea and holds out the little bag full of peas in front of Shuu. Reluctantly, he takes a pea and sticks it in his mouth and feels the sweet and crunchiness of the pea. He raises his eyebrows in surprise before taking a couple more out of the bag and eats them.

"They're sweet peas." Sada says as she watches the vampire eat.

"They're good." Shuu replies.

Sada gives Shuu another smile before looking down at the bag of peas and munches on another one.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Shuu asks Sada out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"When you're around or even hear the mention of my brother, you begin to freak out so much that you could have a heart attack." Shuu explains as he looks down at Sada's bandaged hands. "But you have no problem being around me."

Sada could only lower her gaze, as she didn't know what to say. To be honest, she felt safe around Shuu. But she couldn't understand why either.

"Subaru isn't a bad guy." Shuu begins to explain. "He just has a hard time with being social. Well, more like he mostly has a hard time with girls. He doesn't trust them. His mother; she was very ill-minded before she died. Called him filthy; cause he was an incest child. And from what I'm hearing; Subaru made up his own fantasy to be able to become confident with being a dominate person against a woman." Shuu looks down at Sada and notices her hands shaking slightly.

"Wouldn't he feel the same about women even in a dream?" Sada asks quietly.

He hesitates before answering. "Depends. Apparently, not anymore." Sada nods her head before silence was between the two again. "What do you dream about?"

"I wake up in a room," She begins slowly. "And I'm tied to a bed; naked. Looking around the room, I see nothing but dark red walls. Some covered with blood spatter. Subaru would walk in through a door that was hidden in the walls like a secret door from somewhere and immediately bite me in different places." Sada began to choke out the words she spoke and tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks. "I try to make him stop-"

"Sada," Shuu calls out her name and places a hand on her head.

"He ate me alive!" She cries out to him before burying her face into his chest and sobbing on him. Shuu quietly strokes her hair and back as she cried on him and understood why she is scared of him.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru laid on the plush, green grass of the rose garden as the sun began to set behind the forest around the property. He spent the entire day staying up because he feared of getting the dream again, so he didn't sleep like some of his other brothers did. He tried to preoccupy himself all day with other things; like homework. Which he NEVER does. And after a full day of doing other things besides going to sleep, he is here now; on the grass, in the rose garden.

Laying there in the sunset silence, Subaru suddenly felt a wave of fatigue wash over him again and this time, he couldn't stop himself from being able to stay awake any longer and before he knew it; he was dreaming again.

Waking up in a bed, the room drenched in a purple coloring, making it hard to see the outlines of anything. Looking over his shoulder, Subaru spots Sada sleeping close to him with the blanket up to her chin. Turning his body so he could face her, Subaru slowly pulls down the blanket to see her face. He let out a little smile on his lips as he saw her sleeping face, then leaning in, he kisses her forehead causing her to stir in her sleep. Letting out a little chuckle, Subaru leans in again and locks his lips with Sada's and holds until he felt her respond to him. Sliding his tongue into her cavern, he intertwines his tongue with Sada's and marked her in his saliva.

" _Subaru,"_ She calls out his name as their lips barely part.

" _Morning sleeping beauty. Time to wake up."_ His dream self says to Sada, causing his conscious half to raise an eyebrow.

Sitting up from the bed, he moves to be on top of the mortal while pinning her wrists to the sides.

" _Open your mouth and stick your tongue out."_ Subaru orders her, and she follows.

Subaru collects some of his saliva and slightly opens his mouth to be able to drop it onto Sada's tongue. Sada swirls her tongue as she catches the saliva and smiles up at Subaru. Leaning down, he licks his tongue against hers and kisses her jawline.

" _You taste good, Subaru."_ Sada tells him in a quiet voice.

" _I better taste good. I'm the only one you're allowed to taste."_ Subaru replies before kissing her again.

Subaru suddenly wakes up after the dream, sits up, and looks around to see that the sun has already set and it was a little before it became completely dark out. Crossing his legs in front of him, he sat for a few moments; trying remember what the dream is supposed to mean to him, until a stranger shows up.

"Meow…"

Subaru looks up and sees an orange kitten walking through the bushes and making its way towards him in curiosity. He looks at the little kitten as it made its way toward him and held out his hand for it to smell it. As he sniffs it, the kitten rubs his head against his fingers and lightly purrs. Giving the kitten a little rub on its ear, Subaru felt himself smile slightly as he watched the kitten purr in delight. But once he gave the kitten some attention, he suddenly trotted away from Subaru and he sat there in confusion and loneliness.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru walks through the school hallway as he made his way to class. He hooked his thumbs into his uniform pants pockets and watched his feet step in front of each other as he walks. He begins to turn the corner before passing a crimson haired student and halting in his tracks. He listens to the heartbeat of the student and smelt the spice on their pale skin. Looking up, he turns his body enough to get a good look at Sada as she stood in the middle of the hallway with buckled knees, enclosed posture, and still bandaged hands.

"Hey." Subaru calls to Sada, making her look up at him from above the textbook.

Slowly walking up to her, Subaru made sure to keep the contact with their eyes and stood just a few feet from her. Extending his hand out, he felt her completely tense when he dropped his hand on top of her head.

Words were stuck on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it.

 _I'm sorry_

He takes his hand off of her head and once again, begins to walk away from her.


	6. Monster

Sada sat in the art room after school in complete silence to finish a project. Times like these; sitting in a silent classroom, no one around to bother her, just her and the art, she lives for them. She sat on the stool with a small smile on her face as she painted with watercolor. On her canvas, Sada uses her great memory to remember a certain pose she has seen Yui do many times and painted in an outline of her sketch.

Changing some things on her, Sada paints the shades of blues and purples as her shoulder length hair and changes her eye colors to a beautiful shade of gold and brown. The empty space around the canvas and background was drenched in a blue and purple colored water blotches that made it seem like the background was the painted version of blurred lights.

Finishing up her canvas, Sada feebly carries her canvas to the other side of the classroom to where the canvases are able to dry and admires her work for another minute before a voice interrupts her.

"You're here quite late." Jumping at the sudden voice, Sada spins around to find a slender framed student standing behind her with a sly smirk across his lips.

To her, he looks unfamiliar and doesn't ever remember seeing him around the school until now.

"I had an art project to finish." Sada quietly replies as she walks past him and towards her table, ,where her supplies sat patiently waiting to be cleaned.

"Is that really why you are here?" The student asks as he follows her throughout the room.

"Um, yes. There really isn't any other reason for me to be here." Sada comments in suspicion.

The student lets out a small chuckle. "I have the reason why you are here."

The student grabs her waist firmly with his hand and pulls her towards him, causing her to call out in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Sada begins to freak out as her body was pushed against this stranger's body, and he had a subtle expression on as though he was enjoying her reaction.

"If you keep struggling, it will hurt more." Sada look up at the man and gasps when she finds his pair of fangs hanging out of a sly grin.

"No! Don't!" Sada struggles, but his grip was too strong. She couldn't compare his grip to a human's because of how firm it was.

The student lowers himself to her neck and roughly bites down onto Sada's pale skin. And it hurt her so much that Sada let out a painful scream of agony; making it echo in the art room and in the hallways.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru rests on the edge of the roof of the school want looks up at the half moon risen high in the sky. It was a quiet night for all he cared, but he continually repeated the words he would say to Sada once she is able to be comfortable around him. He likes her. He likes her a lot. And he finally figured by his behavior. He really does like her. But he is also gonna have to be able to become comfortable around Sada because of his lack of trust with woman.

As Subaru watched the moon, a familiar scream caught his hearing and he suddenly sits up with alertness. Quickly teleporting to the source of the scream, Subaru lands in the art room and immediately finds his brother with his fangs in the neck of the scared girl.

"LAITO!" Subaru calls out to his brother, halting him of his pleasures.

"Subaru, what a surprise. Perfect timing. I was about to eat this girl up because of how adorable she looks. Laito looks back at his little brother before digging his fangs into Sada's shoulder; causing her to let out another helpless scream.

Subaru watches for a moment before clenching his fists and attacks him. Punching Laito in the side, Sada fell out of his grip as his fangs were torn out of her shoulder and blood spills down her uniform. Taking that moment as an advantage, Subaru gets a firm grip of Sada's arm and pulls her towards him before immediately teleporting to the roof once again.

Sada was in such shock; she couldn't comprehend on what was going on.

"Sada," Subaru mutely calls out her name before her body began to spasm and jerk around as she fell to the ground. "Hey! Sada!" Subaru continually calls out her name; over and over again, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Subaru, leave her alone." Subaru looks up and finds his brother walking towards him with a blank expression, like always.

"What's going on?!" He asks in a panic.

"She's seizing. She may have an neurological disability that we have not known about." Reiji turns the girl's body onto her side and rests her bloody blazer under her head.

"Seizing?" Subaru asks.

"She may be epileptic or have unstable brain cells." Reiji explains. "There are many ways it would have been triggered. But I suspect that if Laito triggered a seizure from the sudden predator attack, she's lucky to have been saved by you." Reiji stood up and began to walk away again.

"Didn't know you cared, Reiji." He lets out a scoff before disappearing.

"I could care less for a mere mortal."

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru watches the crimson haired freshman as he watches her sleep at her apartment. He sat in a cushioned arm chair at one side of the room near the vanity and rested his head on the palm of his hand. And he also questioned himself on why he was sitting there patiently when she doesn't want to see him.

Sitting in the complete silence, Subaru suddenly began to feel kinda tired from the lack of sleep that day and before he knew it, he was in his indigo colored dream with the girl he is watching over.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Sada woke up with a sudden headache as she had several hours of recovery. Sitting up and rubbing the back of her head, she looks around in confusion of how she had gotten back into her room last night. But than a sudden figure caught her off guard and causes her to gasp in fright. Pulling the comforter up to her chin, she attempts to hide herself from his view, but after a few moments; she notices that he wasn't responding to anything that she was doing. Narrowing her eyes and trying to get a closer look, Subaru looks to be asleep.

Slipping out of bed, Sada cautiously tiptoes towards the albino vampire and gets a closer look at him. Seeing his face from up close, Sada felt butterflies in her stomach as she admires the delicate features of the things that isn't supposed to be human. Gently extending out her hand, Sada pushes away a few strands of his solid locks and continues to admire the Devil's beautiful works.

" _I can't believe he is a monster."_ Sada tells herself as she memorizes his face.


	7. Delicate

Sada sat on the balcony of her five story loft apartment and held her sketch pad in her lap. Watching the trees dance slightly from the spring breeze, she felt herself ease and inhales the warm air around her.

Looking down at her half finished sketch, she begins to delicately outline a side view of thin lips and a small pointed nose. Pausing once again, Sada looks over her shoulder towards her slightly opened sliding door next to the loveseat she sat in and bit her lower lip. Looking down at the sketch again, she begins a soft sketch of the left eye; changing the emotion of it to seem as though the face was relaxed. Flipping the pencil around her fingers, she places it back in the pencil box and pulls out a crimson colored pencil and begins coloring in the colorless orbs.

"So this is where you were at." A sudden voice spooks Sada, causing her to freeze. "I would have thought that you were still sleeping after what happened last night."

Subaru watches Sada in silence as she continues to look away from him and not reply. Sighing to himself, he looks up and looks out over the balcony.

"Nice view." He simply states before walking over to the railing and leaning against it.

Sada looks up in surprise when she heard him walk to the railing instead of to her. But after staring at the side of his face for a moment, she suddenly felt inspired and grabbed her black paper sketchbook and a white pencil and furiously sketches the paper. Her eyes darted from her sketchbook and to Subaru as she draw quickly but perfectly on her paper. By the time she had draw him from waist up, Subaru looks back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Sada looks at him for a quick moment before setting her pencil down and bringing her sketchbook up to show him.

Subaru looks at the white on black sketch in surprise and admires it from a ways away.

"It's nice." He comments before looking back up at Sada.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable because he realizes that he was the only one speaking. Sada hasn't said anything since he walked out onto the balcony. Growing curious, he walks up to Sada and goes down on one knee in front of her. Sada doesn't dare make contact with the vampire as she began to grow fearful.

Subaru extends his hands out and softly takes hold of her delicate hands. A shock of electricity went up her arms and her heartbeat begins to run at a million miles an hour as she felt how close he was to her. And she was also surprised of how cool his hands were compared to hers.

"Why won't you talk?" Subaru asks her as delicate as possible.

Sada opens her mouth for a moment before closing it again. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Okay, then, look at me." Sada looks at Subaru and felt a lump form in her throat. "Blink once for no, twice for yes."

Sada nods.

He couldn't help but sigh. "Are you hungry?"

Sada bites her lower lip and blinks once.

"Do you have a headache anymore?"

Blinks once again.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Sada hesitates before answering.

"Yes." She finally voices; making Subaru gasp.

Growling in frustration, Subaru stood up quickly and turns his back to Sada before walking back into the apartment.

"Subaru," Sada unconsciously stood up and grabbed hold of his wrist, but Subaru doesn't hesitate to yank his hand out of her grip and disappear behind the light blue curtains.

Sada stood motionless for a moment, hearing his footsteps on the wooden flooring before they disappeared. Quickly walking into the apartment after Subaru, thinking that he stopped and is waiting for her, she looks around her studio and finds no one there. Subaru just vanished in thin air.

Walking back out onto the balcony, Sada suddenly felt empty inside as she was left in the empty apartment. Looking down at her drawings, she stares at them for a minute before feeling herself smile a bit. Picking up the sketch of Subaru on just sketchbook paper, she held it close to her chest and remembered that almost invisible smile he gave her a few minutes ago.

Her heart flutters as she remembers his gentle expression, words, and touch.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Sada doesn't stay long in her apartment before leaving. Remembering that vampire that advised her a few days ago, she practically skipped flights of stairs when trying to get out of the building. Running towards the park, Sada felt out of breathe; as though she has been running miles. Finally reaching the only park bench where she met the vampire, she finds it still and empty as the park sat isolated even with it being late afternoon.

"What did you do to Subaru?" A familiar voice appeared behind her, making her turn back sharply and find the blue eyed vampires.

"I-I,"

"What did you do to Subaru?" Shuu asks more harshly this time.

"I rejected him after,"

"After he saved your life!" Sada shrinks down and looks to the ground in guilt. "Don't take Subaru likely. The next time you see him might be the last time."

"What do you mean?"

"Subaru grew up with a messed up childhood. Which has developed him with a lack of trust for woman and a highly low tolerance for people putting him down." Shuu explains to Sada frankly.

"But, he was gentle with me." She says to the vampire and looks up at him with a frown. Wondering if she should really take him as the monster he is explaining to her.

"You mean that little speck of tsundere that he is?" Sada looks at him in surprise. "He only opens to a few. But he has killed people with his bare hands. Don't underestimate him."

Shuu finally disappears from in front of Sada, leaving her in the isolated park.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Sada wonders around the hallways of the school that night, reflecting on her actions. She was drowned in guilt and regret from earlier that day and she wishes she could apologize to Subaru, but she hasn't seen him at school; wondering if he just skipped for the day to avoid her.

"God, I'm an idiot." Sada mutters to herself as she turns into an empty hallway.

Then suddenly, Sada was pushed onto the wall and was pinned by someone. The person held onto her wrist tightly and also ran his hand along her shoulder. Sada opens her eyes before gasping and finding Subaru standing in front of her with an unreadable gleam in his eyes.

Her scent crept up his nose as she stood under him and he had a desirable craving for her. He had the need to be near her and touch her after leaving, but he didn't want to show how clingy he was to her. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of her blouse, Subaru exposes her shoulder to him and skims his lips on her pale skin. Taking in her smell again, he exposes his fangs before sinking them into her skin. But Sada lets out a sharp breath, resulting in Subaru pausing and looking up at her face. His eyes widen when he sees a teardrop flow down her cheek and drop to her shoulder.

Subaru lets out a sigh before releasing his grip on Sada's wrist. Nuzzling his face into her neck again, he takes in her scent once again before standing up straight and looking down at Sada.

"I'm sorry, Subaru." Sada immediately apologizes.

Subaru's gaze doesn't change as he watches the tears run down her face. Bringing up his free hand, Subaru wipes away the tears staining her face with his thumb before pulling Sada close to him and embraces her like she was a delicate rose.

"Please don't cry."


	8. Angel

Shuu appears next to Sada's bed in her apartment as she slept peacefully under her light blue comforter. It was a short time after she had just gotten back from night school before she fell in her bed and quickly fell asleep from fatigue. Subaru left to the mansion after school, but Shuu stayed behind and followed the human girl home. Because of it being early in the morning, she was too tired to notice the presence of the vampire behind her.

As Sada slept, Shuu quietly made his way around her apartment and noticed some interesting things about her. Passing a desk near her bed in her room, he skims the top of a plain black sketch book before picking it up and opening to the first page. To his surprise, he finds a charcoal portrait of Subaru; looking more monster than vampire.

Flipping the pages, he found only bloody portraits of Subaru as a nightmare and monster and less as what he really is. Until he made it to the center of the sketchbook. He pauses his movements as he stares at a clean portrait of what looks like Subaru. A sketch of an albino with black angel wings on his back and striped naked to his waist, only wearing faded jeans. His hand was extended down, as though he was waiting for someone to grab a hold of his hand.

Taking his eyes off the sketch, he looks back at the sleeping human and wonders to himself if she isn't afraid of his baby brother anymore.

"Is he an angel to you?" Shuu asks, but was never answered as the question was for the sleeping girl.

Gently laying down the sketchbook on her desk again, he walks over to the bed and lies down on one side of it. He closed his eyes from a moment before he felt Sada's arms wrap around his waist and hold onto him tightly. Looking down at her, he went to protest until he saw her innocent expression on her sleeping face.

She looks too cute to wake up.

"Mmh… Subaru…" Sada mumbles in her sleep, causing Shuu to sigh quietly.

" _She thinks I'm Subaru."_ Laying his head down again, he closes his eyes and listens to his music for the rest of the morning as she continues to sleep beside him.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru plays with Sada's crimson hair as she slept naked beside him. They had just finished making love for the first time and he never felt such a light feeling fill him like this. Yet it was a dream, it felt so real. Her touch, her voice, her breathe; she seemed real enough to him that it felt as though he really took her virtue away from her and claimed her as him. Her blood tasted sweet and her scent grew irresistible. His feelings for the girl grew more and more as he continued to dream of her and do things to her that he never thought he would.

" _Subaru,"_ He looks down at Sada as she calls his name and stops playing with her hair.

" _You're awake."_ He points out.

Sada lets out a small yawn before looking up at the albino vampire.

" _I'm exhausted from the sex."_ She comments, but Subaru quickly cuts her off and kisses her deeply. " _Subaru,"_

" _I'm ready for another round."_ He tells her as he moves above her with the blanket still covering the two.

" _But I'm sore!"_ She complains.

" _I'm gonna fuck you until you won't be able to walk."_ His deep voice purred in her ear before he slides his hard friend into the warm entrance of Sada's sex. She immediately let out a moan in pleasure as Subaru fit in her nicely and she felt comfortable with it inside her.

Sada wrapped her legs around Subaru's torso as he picks up his pace on his fucking. His dick easily slid in and out of the human as she was already adjusted to his size. She felt warm around his shaft and head, and even though she was stretched and adjusted to his size, she was still tightly hugging Subaru's member as he fucked her fast and hard.

" _Subaru! I'm gonna cum again!"_ Sada screams as her insides began to tighten again.

" _Hold it in as long as you can."_ Subaru whispers in her ear as he skims his lips down the side of her neck and down her shoulder as he continued to keep his pace steady.

Sada loudly moans as she was drowned in pleasure. Her fingers were tangled in her blood stained hair as she was clawing at the pillow under her head. Her free hand is clasped together with the albino's as he intertwined their fingers together and held it above their heads.

" _Subaru!"_

Sada screams out his name as she reaches her peak before Subaru suddenly opens his eyes and meets the darkness inside his coffin.

Letting out a sigh, Subaru felt as though he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if he tried. Closing his eyes for a moment, he remembers the feeling of the human in his embrace before he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Looking down at his crotch; even in the dark, he knew that he just had a wet dream and that he was still hard from that experience.

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru stood in the shower of his private bathroom and remembered Sada's warm touch. The water was letting off steam from the heat and Subaru felt his sinuses clear as he stood under the shower head.

Replaying the dream again in his thoughts, Subaru felt himself grow hard again before he begins to rub down his shaft with his hand. Running one hand through his snow white hair, Subaru held a firm grip of his shaft and stroked it in a slow pace before slowly picking up his pace.

Leaning his head back against the marble wall, he continues to remember Sada's voice as she moaned to his thrust and screamed out his name repeatedly. Just her voice could make him grow hard and become extremely horny.

Skimming his fingers down his toned abs, he felt chills shiver up his spine as the touch was delicate enough to remind him of Sada's light touch. Anything that he did to himself in that moment made him remember the blood stained hair girl.

"Ugh!" Subaru suddenly bucks his hips and he felt himself release his seed all over the shower floor and glass walls.

Breathing heavily to his handjob, he felt his friend go soft again before he stood under the hot water and cleaned himself off. Turning off the hot water, he walks out of the shower and wraps to towel around his torso. Walking out of the bathroom, Subaru sat down in one of the chairs in his room and watched the sun rise from over the horizon.

" _Maybe I should see her today again…"_


	9. Saved

Subaru teleports to Sada's apartment after getting dressed that morning. And to his surprise, he finds his big brother in the girl's bed with her arms wrapped around him. He stares in surprise before loudly clicking his tongue and catching the blonde's attention.

Looking up at his little brother in surprise, he quickly teleports next to him and grabs him by the forearm before dragging him into the tiny kitchen.

"It's not what it,"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not." Subaru snaps. "Then what the hell are you doing in Sada's bed with her arms around you?!"

Shuu quickly eyes Sada before looking back at Subaru. "She had a dream, and she must have thought I was you when she hugged me."

"Why were you here though? And in her bed of all places!"

Shuu didn't have an answer to his brother, so he stares at him blankly for a moment before looking back at the sleeping Sada. Subaru couldn't help but grow irritated with Shuu before he grabs his collar and fought the urge to throw him out the window.

"Get the hell out." He growls to him before pushing him away and taking and step back.

"Fine." Shuu responds to him before smirking.

"Huh?" Just as Subaru saw his brother's smirk, he had already disappeared to wherever the hell he goes at this time.

Resting his head in his hands as they rest on the counter, Subaru lets out a sigh and felt somewhat disrespected from his brother. He hated that feeling that was slowly creeping around him and questioned himself why Shuu gave him a smirk. Did he tell Sada something?

With his enhanced hearing, Subaru hears the rapid beats of Sada's heart before looking up and out the window that was in the kitchen near the sliding door.

"You heard the entire argument, didn't you?" The red haired mortal doesn't reply as her heartbeat spikes. Subaru heard some movement before looking over at the bed to see that she was hiding under the comforter.

Walking over to the bed, Sada tries to keep her voice quiet and attempts to keep her heart rate low. But somehow, she was so scared that she thought that maybe the vampire could hear her heart beat so loudly that it sounded like a pair of drums. Holding the comforter to her chin, she attempts to seem as though she was sleeping the entire time but after overhearing the argument between the brothers, she was too wide awake to go back to sleep again.

"Hey," Sada suddenly lets out a small gasp as she felt a light caress of a hand on her cheek before looking up cautiously at the albino above her.

His red eyes stared deep into Sada's as she made contact with him. They held a gentle softness to them as he stared at her, finally becoming comfortable with him presence. They stared at each other for a minute before Sada suddenly felt confident enough to outstretch her arm and gently push away Subaru's bangs that covered his right eye. Subaru didn't feel bothered, yet he felt her against him for a little moment causing him to tingle in a certain place.

Without saying a word, Subaru slowly begins to lower himself onto the human before both their lips touched and sealed perfectly together. The albino continued to caress the human's cheek as he kisses her and slowly moved onto the bed. As the two became comfortable with each other's lips, they opened their lips in unison and slowly touched their tongues together. The new and foreign feeling caused a shiver to creep down their bodies before Subaru parts from Sada's lips and stares down at her in some surprise.

"What?" Sada asks as they stare at each other for a minute.

"I would have never thought it would feel this good kissing you." Subaru confesses before looking away from the girl because of embarrassment of his feelings.

But Sada could only give him a smile as he blushes. Extending out her hand again, she turns his face over to look at her again before leaning up to him and locking their lips together. Catching Subaru off guard, he gasps slightly in her lips before he closes his eyes and pushes in deeper.

Subaru was about to fully get onto the bed and over Sada's body, hovering above her as they continued to kiss. His hands roaming her body in a sloppy manner as he didn't really know exactly what to do with them on her. Feeling for the edge of her shirt, Subaru slid his fingers under her hem and felt her warm skin as it rose and fell to her heavy breathing.

To his icy touch, Sada felt a shiver crawl around her body and felt a strange attraction towards the albino. She didn't fear him in that moment like she did just a few days ago. His gentle kiss made her somehow change her mind and his touch is making her body lust for more than when she has ever experienced. But a sudden thought ran through her mind; causing her to push Subaru off of her and cover her face with her hands.

"I can't…" She whispers.

"Sada, what's wrong?"

"Subaru, I can't do it. I did something that can't be forgiven."

Subaru stares down at Sada as a tear fell from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Sada bites her lip before answering the vampire. "When you were arguing with your brother, you said that I had my arm wrapped around him. You…" Sada looks up at Subaru. "You got really mad about it and,"

"Sada, where are you going with this?"

"Why are you still here when I hurt you!?" Sada shouts directly at him as tears were beginning to consistently stream down her face.

The vampire just stares down at the human with a blank expression as the question sinks into his head. And he questions himself now; why is he still there? Doesn't she hate him?

"I'm sorry I had to ruin it for you." Sada chocks. "I just couldn't think past it. I don't want to hurt your feelings since I know you really do care about me. I have been nothing but a killer to you."

"Sada, I love you."

Subaru's whispers freezes the mortal for a minute and holds her in a daze as the gentle words were absorbed into Sada's memory.

"Subaru,"

"You didn't hurt me as bad as you thought you did but I promise you I am not,"

"Say it again…" Sada interrupts. "Please."

Subaru gives her a little smile as he brings his lips to her ear and whispers again, "I love you."

"Subaru," Before Sada could say anything else, Subaru nibbles on the lobe of her ear and returns to running his hand higher up inside Sada's shirt. "Ah, hey, Sub,"

"I won't stop teasing til you reply." He simply states as he nips behind her ear.

Sada lets out an unexpected moan, causing her to cover her mouth with her hand as Subaru continues to tease her. But Subaru doesn't take it, grabs her hand and pins it over her head. Lowering himself to her neck, Subaru begins to lightly graze her skin with his lips before kissing her up and down the side.

"Say it…" He hums.

"Subaru," Sada doesn't say the words as her body grew light and she felt her mind beginning to fuzz. "Ah!"

Subaru roughly sucks on Sada's skin, causing it to bruise and stand out from her pale flesh. But the vampire doesn't just do it once, he continues to suck on her skin until there was no more unoccupied pale blotches on the left side of her neck.

"Give up yet?" Subaru asks as he lowers down to her collarbone.

"Subaru, I love you too!" Her words reach his ears and cause Subaru to halt his teasing.

Hovering above Sada once again, he stares down at her until Sada begins to speak again.

"I love you," She whispers before leaning up and locking her lips with his.

As though already a natural habit, Subaru caresses Sada's cheek and keeps their lips firmly gripping each others as he deepens their kiss. Licking her lower lip, Subaru slips his tongue into Sada's mouth and begins to mark the inside of her as his. The girl begins to play with his tongue and attempt to gain dominance but ultimately loses to the albino.

"Sada," Subaru whispers on her lips. "I love you too."

"I know you do."

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Sada suddenly wakes up in an uncomfortable position before realizing that her eyes were blindfolded and her arms were chained above her. Her body shivered from the cool air around her and she felt her body exposed to nothing. But her body begins to tremble as horrid thoughts flooded her mind again.

" _No, please, don't,"_

" _Hm, please don't what?"_ A familiar voice asks. " _Don't do things to your body?"_ Subaru suddenly snaps a crop to Sada's ass cheek and causes her to gasp out in pain as her leg suddenly gave out under her.

" _Hah, your body loves it when I torture it. You little whore,"_ He whips her again on her other ass cheek as Sada struggles to stay standing.

" _Subaru, stop, please…"_ Sada cries helplessly as she get smacked again on her lower back.

" _That's enough!"_ Sada suddenly hears Subaru bluntly speak, but it was different.

" _Ho ho, look at who came to join the little slut, an angel."_ Subaru says from behind her.

" _Subaru?"_

" _Leave her alone and get out of her head."_ Subaru tells the other with a frank but gentle tone.

" _Or what?"_ Sada suddenly felt Subaru wrap himself around her body before he finished his own question. " _You're gonna send me back to hell?"_

It was silent for a moment before Subaru chuckles and Subaru who had wrapped himself around the dreaming human began to feel lighter than air until he had completely disappeared from thin air.

" _Sada,"_

" _Subaru!"_ Subaru unties the blindfolds and makes the chains suddenly dissolve into the nowhere.

Sada blinks several times before she was able to clearly see Subaru standing in front of her with a gentle smile on his lips. His body glowed in an angelic light and his emotions were softened. His lean figure held a pair of large wings on his shoulder blades and over his head was a soft halo that showed her that it was evident that Subaru was her angel who saves her.

" _Sada, are you alright?"_ He asks her in concern as he held her close to his body.

" _Thank you, Subaru."_

 _ **~*~*~ Vampire Of My Dreams ~*~*~**_

Subaru suddenly wakes up from a strange dream he just had before looking around and seeing that he was still in Sada's apartment. Looking out the window, he sees that it was early evening and that the sun would soon be setting. In just a few hours, he knew he would have to get ready to go to night school.

Looking back at himself, he finds Sada sleeping against his chest with the comforter to her chin and a relaxed expression. Curling his lips for a moment, Subaru finally notices the bare shoulders and their tangled legs.

" _I don't remember going to sleep naked…"_


	10. Together

Shuu sat on the stairwell later that night and listened to his classic music in silence. He continued to rewind the whole day in his mind and kept smirking at the thought of his little antisocial brother being protective over someone who is literally have nightmares of him. The whole thing was planned. He knew his brother was gonna see her, he knew that if he was there Subaru would question him, and he knew that Sada would hear the entire argument. Yet it was mostly one sided, he had to play along and seem like he was gaining interest in the mortal. That's what would have made it believable.

"Shuu-kun," Yui's voice was heard in the stairwell and Shuu looks up to see her walking down the steps towards him.

"Have you seen Subaru around?" Shuu asks her as she stops in front of him.

"Hm, no, I haven't seen Subaru-kun around school." She ponders before sitting on a step higher than his. "You need him for something, Shuu-kun?"

Shuu only closes his eyes once more and smiles slightly. "He's with Sada. I don't need him." Yui gasps.

"She's with Subaru-kun?! But, I thought she was scared of him!"

"Hm, not anymore." And just as he finishes, Subaru and Sada walk by the stairwell, hand-in-hand and smiles on their faces.

They seemed to be in their own world as they spoke to each other and walked close beside one another. Their fingers were intertwined with each other as their palms were glued together. Subaru had a light dust of pink on his cheeks, as though he was still trying to get used to the idea of walking around publicly showing intimacy with another.

"Shuu-kun, did you do something to get them together?" Yui asks in surprise.

"It was planned, yes," Shuu looks up at Yui once again before a smirk appears on his lips. "And I think I deserve an award for my outstanding job."

Grabbing Yui's arm, Shuu pulls her into his lap and holds her face with his fingers.

"Give me something I desire." The vampire whispers before leaning and biting down onto Yui's neck for her blood.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Story is over. The end.**


End file.
